Wait For Me, Trust For Me, Fall For Me
by The Rockerbabe
Summary: We're broken but we fit together just right...


Title: Wait For Me, Trust For Me, Fall For Me

Author: The Rockerbabe

Claim: Detroit 1-8-7

Table: Buffet

Prompt: # (3: Better a diamond with a flaw than a pebble without)

Rating: T+

Summary: _We're broken but we fit together just right_…

Warnings: Language, Sexual Content, Adult Situations

Notes: Spoilers for the whole Season so far, AU ending to "Key to the City" (AU as in: **Let's pretend that Sanchez didn't ask Stone if he had any plans just before they found out about Malloy in the morning**)

Author's Note: This is unbeta-ed, please forgive any Title and Summary comes from the lyrics of "Eclipsed" by Evans Blue

Disclaimer: Detroit 1-8-7 does not belong to me in any way

Please Read and Review!

* * *

She was half way through her second vodka and cranberry when he walked into the bar. Detective Ariana Sanchez watched as fellow Detective Louis Fitch made a beeline directly for the bar and grabbed the table top next to where she sat, in a strong grip, clinging to it like a lifeline, his knuckles turning white with the strength of it. She could feel the anger and the tension radiating through his body, could feel it like something crashing hot against her. He was so consumed by his rage that she knew he didn't even see her.

The bartender, a large man with shaggy hair and an eye patch, approached Fitch with an air of wariness around him. His voice was almost hesitant, taking in Fitch's expression, as he spoke. "Hey, buddy, can I get you anything?"

Fitch opened his mouth to say something, but seemed to change his mind. He sighed and shook his head. "No, thanks,"

The bartender inclined his head in a short nod and walked away as he was hailed at the other end of the long counter. Sanchez tentatively reached out and touched Fitch's arm. His head whipped in her direction, ready to unleash verbal hell, but seemed to deflate when he realized it was her.

"You okay?" She asked and mentally kicked herself as soon as the words were out of her mouth.

Of course he wasn't okay. None of them were okay. Alice Williams, the Assistant Prosecutor, was dead and Henry Malloy was to blame. And all the evidence they had against him was gone; stolen by a mole Malloy had in place at the station and their witness was dead.

It had been the day from hell.

Fitch pulled out the stool that was next to her and sat down. "Far from it,"

"Can I get you a drink?" She asked, "You probably need it more than I do,"

"No, thanks," He managed a weak smile, "I don't drink anymore…"

The word '_anymore'_ hung in the air between them and she blinked in surprised and dropped her gaze. In her two years that she had known him, he had never shared anything that personal with her, especially in person, face to face. His specialty was sharing semi-personal statements over the phone.

"I'm sorry," She murmured, feeling like an absolute asshole

"It's alright," His voice was matter-of-fact, "Another life, ancient history"

"I'm so sorry," She repeated, not knowing what else to say.

His fingertips touched the bottom of her chin, gently guiding her head up. Their eyes met as his fingers fell away and a jolt of desire flickered through her. She swallowed hard

"It's okay, Ariana," His voice was soft, "It's in the past,"

She nodded but found herself asking, "Why did you come here?"

His expression turned grim, "It's been one of those days…where _everything_ just falls apart,"

"Everything?" Sanchez had the feeling he wasn't just talking about Malloy.

"My ex won't let my son come visit me," Fitch couldn't keep the despair out of his voice.

So, the rumors were true that he had a son. "That's awful!"

"Yeah," Fitch abruptly dropped the subject and turned his keen attention on her, "So, why are you here?"

She drew in a long breath, "My brother got arrested. For drugs," She exhaled deeply, "He expects me to help bail him out. I can't. I won't."

"This isn't the first time this has happened?" He asked.

Sanchez shook her head, "No…and on top of that, I keep making…mistakes with Stone,"

Fitch raised an eyebrow, "Mistakes?"

"I slept with him once before," She lowered her gaze, "When you turned me down after the case with Finley. And then he came in after I got off the phone with my brother and we ended up making out in the interrogation room…Wendy caught us…" She trailed off and shook her head, mentally chiding herself from letting her partner kiss her again in the first place.

"God!" Fitch muttered suddenly, disgust coloring his tone.

Anger flared through her at his sudden judgment. "Excuse me?"

Fitch's eyes flashed with a mix of regret and anger and he shifted in his seat. "He took advantage of you. In both situations, you were vulnerable-"

"I consented," She interjected

"That may be but the fact remains that he waits until you're at a weak point before making a move and that's not right, your consent or no."

Sanchez shrugged. "It's in the past now, and I'll never make that mistake again,"

Fitch just looked at her and gave her a wry smile. She lifted her glass to him and saluted him, "To flaws," before gulping down the rest of her now watered down drink.

"Better a diamond with a flaw, then a pebble without," Fitch supplied, his smile growing slightly.

She smiled brightly, "So you think I'm a diamond, eh?"

Fitch opted for complete honestly since they were sharing and he had managed to confide in her one of his darkest secrets without tripping over his words. "I know you are,"

She felt the blood rush to her cheeks and she blushed. He let out a throaty chuckle and she felt desire roll through her again. She reached into her pocket and fished out some cash for her drink but was stopped by Fitch. He placed some bills down on the bar as she put hers back in her pocket.

"Thanks," Sanchez murmured.

"You're welcome."

They left the bar, walking close together, and out into the brisk Michigan night. Their eyes were drawn up to the sky as snow drifted down from clouds. Sanchez smiled; she always loved the first snow fall of the season. She caught Fitch watching her and turned her smile in his direction. He smiled and held out his hand to her. She took his hand and their made their way to their cars, lingering in the snow. When they reached her car, she tilted her head up towards his and kissed him with a quick brush of her lips against his. When they parted, they studied each other for a moment before they kissed again and let the kiss melt away the stress of the day.


End file.
